


За грехи отцов...

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Т9-33 Артур/Моргана | Артур/Гвен.<br/>"Ты так отчаялся, что взял её в свои жёны?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	За грехи отцов...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Она прекрасна в своей жестокости.  
  
Артур хотел бы ненавидеть ее - за все, что она сделала, за все, что она делает со всеми ними, - но его взгляд скользит по обтянутому дорогой тканью стройному телу, и он не может отыскать в своем сердце ненависти.  
  
Она смотрит свысока, холодная, надменная, яркие карминовые губы слегка кривятся - совсем, как в детстве, когда Утер отказывался брать ее на охоту. Артур как сейчас помнит капризный излом еще по-детски тонких бровей и то, как она топала маленькой ножкой, вся вне себя от обиды и разочарования. Помнит, как сам снисходительно говорил: девчонка! - словно ставя на ней клеймо. Всем известно, девчонок не берут на охоту, их не учат обращаться с мечом, они не вершат судьбы государств. Вот только Моргана не желала мириться с существующим положением вещей - ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
Моргана подходит к нему совсем близко - при желании он мог бы коснуться ее: скользнуть кончиками пальцев по атласу юбок, подняться вверх к тугому корсету, ласкать выпуклости грудей. Прижаться губами к пульсирующей венке на белой, будто выточенной из камня шее. Вцепиться руками в плечи, оставляя следы от пальцев на нежной коже. Пить ее дыхание, морозное, словно утро в январский день. Он может представить податливость женского тела, мягкость его изгибов и то, как устроится ее простоволосая голова в его широкой ладони. А после он притянет ее в поцелуй до того жадный, что даже овладеть ею будет недостаточно, чтобы утолить его страсть.  
  
Но Моргана смотрит отстраненно, и на лице ее сменяют друг друга тени - отголоски давних переживаний, новые чувства, старые обещания. Она другая - он забывает об этом, все время забывает, хотя, казалось бы, каменный пол темницы должен навеки запечатлеть это в его памяти. Впрочем, она не упускает возможности напомнить ему...  
  
\- Ты так отчаялся, что взял ее в жены? - насмешливо произносит она, и Артуру не нужно имен, чтобы понять, о ком она говорит. Каждое утро Моргана спускается в его камеру, чтобы задать один единственный вопрос - каждый раз разный, - стараясь уязвить побольнее.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что он так долго водил тебя за нос, твой верный слуга, твой любимый друг? - спрашивает она в самый первый день, и…  
  
\- … скажи мне, сколько людей умерло во имя тебя, Артур? Они приходят к тебе в твоих снах, мой бесстрашный брат?  
  
\- Как думаешь, на кого будет похож наш сын? На тебя? Или на нашего дорогого папочку?  
  
Она кидает ему в лицо его грехи - каждую ошибку, каждую слабость, - словно прощупывает броню. Но удары попадают прямо в цель, и ему нечего возразить. Ведь если она зло, то кто он? Кто он? Как он может судить ее, когда сам виновен в ее падении?  
  
Артур хотел бы ненавидеть ее, но ненавидит себя, отца, Мерлина - всех тех, кто мог, кто должен был помешать, помочь, направить. Всех тех, кто только и делал, что бросал и предавал.  
  
И вот он, коронованный и повенчанный на царство, лежит у ее ног, и нет ничего страшнее сомнений, терзающих его душу.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
